


The beginning of the world on the middle of the night

by Velvetcthulhu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcthulhu/pseuds/Velvetcthulhu
Summary: Sleepy cuddles. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 5





	The beginning of the world on the middle of the night

Jamie didn't really expect to have a boyfriend, let alone two. But there he was, sandwiched between Lúcio and Mako on a matress which was more comfortable than most things he got to sleep on. "Sandwiched" was most likely a too strong word, beacuse he was laying on his side, all tall and lanky, and Lúcio was attached to his back, soft, thick thighs bracketing his hips, cheek resting against the freckled, sunburnt expanse of Jamie's back. Mako actually slept, and a bit far from them: but even if he wasn't touching, the others knew he's here, and not only beacuse he was big so his presence was large, no. The three of them were a thing, a strong triumvirate, and those were nothing but facts: even if Mako was sleeping a bit far from them, curled up on his side, hands under his cheek, they knew he's here. Jamison looked back as much as he could, to Lúcio, who looked back with half-lidded eyes. In different circumstates, these beautiful, dark eyes would mean something different, with this glint in them, but now he was just tired, soft, in love.  
"What's the matter, Jamie?" Lúcio whispered, yawning. His medical studies left him with little time but a lot of work, so he grabbed every opportunity to sleep, but he still took time to look Jamie over, realising he was awake. A broad, warm hand came up to rub Jamie's back in circles.  
"Not much. Just love ya, ya know? And Mako, too." Jamison whispered back, twirling a lock from Lúcio's dreads around his index finger, a runaway one that came free from his silken headwrap.  
"We love you too, Jamie." Lúcio kissed him on the nose, and grabbed his hips gently. "But we all should sleep."  
"Sleep is not my strongest suit, but for ya i'm gonna try." Jamison sighed, burrowing back into the covers. They were fresh and clean: since the three of them have moved in, Jamie lived in better conditions, than anytime before. Money was still tight, of course, but Lúcio could study, and him and Mako did legal, and even kinda good jobs. This place was theirs, without a doubt, and Jamie felt as safe there as he could. "I know. But you're safe there." Lúcio whispered into the back of his neck, secured his arms around him, and fell back to sleep. This was the moment Mako had chosen to roll over a bit, mumble something in his sleep, probably in Japanese, and throw a warm, thick arm over both of them. Jamie had closed his eyes as well: finally, he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short idea what popped into my mind at a point and i had to write it. I want these men to be happy. And there are not enough fics about the three of them. - Frank


End file.
